


意想不到

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 情人節賀文
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	意想不到

「好好玩！貝克先生——你不要閉眼啊！睜開眼睛看前面嘛！超——刺激的！」

一旁坐著的人開心的吱哇亂叫，然而昆汀覺得他快要死了，真的，他好不喜歡這種快速又高危險（如果很高機率被嚇死也算的話）的遊樂設施，不對，就算是其他的遊樂設施比如旋轉木馬還有咖啡杯什麼的他也都不喜歡。

手指緊抓著桿子，昆汀眼睛闔上眉頭緊皺雙唇閉緊，整個臉糾結成一團，聽著身旁的彼得跟身後的人群們興奮高亢的尖叫。這到底什麼時候才是個頭？就在昆汀要崩潰的時候，高速運轉的雲霄飛車終於停了下來。

他深深的吸了口氣，前面的桿子卻遲遲都沒有升起讓他下車，昆汀疑惑的睜開雙眼，卻因為猝不及防的向下嚇得尖叫出聲。

「彼得帕克！我恨你——」

而彼得卻不把他的話當作一回事。

「就是這樣！貝克先生叫出來吧！不要憋著！」

昆汀發誓要是他能再碰到一次無人機，必定要用幻影騙彼得讓他從方尖碑塔頂狠狠摔下變成一灘肉泥，他真的很討厭雲霄飛車，他覺得自己要死了。

快而猛的雲霄飛車終於停了，昆汀靠在椅背上一臉慘白，深吸了幾口氣以後他從座位上站起來，要走下樓梯的時候還走的搖搖晃晃的，還差一點腳滑摔下樓梯，不知道是不是良心發現，反正跟在身後的臭小鬼拉了自己一把。

昆汀的氣色實在是不怎麼的好，彼得最後放棄了去另一頭玩海盜船的念頭，牽起昆汀的手帶他去一會會有遊行經過的街道找好位子坐下。

人群聚集在街道的兩側。前面的小孩不斷的向他的父母問艾莎和雪寶什麼時候會出現、美人魚是不是會變成人形、神燈裡的精靈會滿足自己的願望嗎？昆汀不耐的翻了個白眼，正好轉過頭看見的彼得問他怎麼了，望著隔壁興奮不已的白痴昆汀又翻了個白眼，就說自己不喜歡人群了非要把自己抓來。

好吧，煙火還是很好看的，昆汀不得不承認花大錢放煙火還是有一定的效果，但是扣掉那些牆壁上的投影還有站在花車上揮手的愚蠢玩偶。他哼了一聲。就這些投影？自己做的二維投影都做的比他們要好十幾萬甚至是數百萬倍，想看就用伊迪絲加上無人機，隨隨便便都能打敗這些不入流的東西，但是真的要把二維投影放來用在這個地方昆汀又覺得自己不能接受。

彼得滿臉通紅，興奮的轉過來握住自己的手，指著遠處城堡上的愛心煙火，昆汀順著他的手指望去。

「不就是煙火，有什麼差別嗎？」

彼得的熱情並沒有因為昆汀半潑冷水的言語熄滅，反而燃燒的更加旺盛了，他指著經過的布偶們還有天空施放的角色煙火不斷的跟昆汀解釋。昆汀看著他認真介紹的樣子，想了一下還是配合好久才進遊樂園一次的小屁孩，假裝自己超級有興趣的聽著，時不時的嗯一聲附和。

煙火放完了，遊行也逐漸到了尾聲，人群開始朝門口走去，正要起身跟著人群一起出去的彼得被昆汀扯進某個沒什麼人的小巷子裡狠狠的吻住。

被吻住的彼得瞪大了眼睛，昆汀試圖把手伸進他的褲子裡揉他的小兄弟，彼得不斷的嗚咽還把雙腳收緊，伸手失敗的昆汀憤恨的咬了一下彼得的唇瓣就收手，踢了一下彼得的小腿命令他趕快把褲子穿好，彼得好不容易把褲子穿好之後紅著臉拉著昆汀的手一起走出遊樂園。

在走回飯店打路上彼得一句話都不敢說，前面的昆汀邁著大步快速的走著，彼得不得不用小跑步的方式才能跟上他的步伐。

「貝克先生……」

「閉嘴。」

彼得癟了癟嘴，小聲的嘀咕幾句，昆汀聽不清楚也不想聽清楚。

昆汀從口袋裡掏出房卡刷了下電梯，電梯裡，彼得一直試圖看清昆汀現在的情緒，卻只看到他的側臉，等到了房間門口，昆汀刷完卡後就把彼得用力的往裡面拽去，幸好此時的走道上沒什麼人，不然不知情的可能會以為這裡即將發生兇殺案。

房間的門自動關上，碰的一聲響起，卻不是門關上的聲音，這是彼得被大力的摁倒在床上的聲響。

昆汀跨坐在彼得身上，手指探進那毫無任何品味的宅男格紋襯衫，狠狠的擰了下挺立的乳頭，彼得吃痛的叫了一聲。

「好痛……」

彼得倒吸了一口氣臉皺成一團。

「臭小鬼閉嘴。」

昆汀起身脫去自己的褲子還有內褲，手拉開彼得牛仔褲的拉鍊，隨意的擼動幾下他的陰莖後就調整了姿勢，低下頭含住前端，光裸的屁股朝向彼得，看著微張的孔洞，彼得的性器又脹大了那麼一些，像是被鬼迷了心竅彼得伸出舌頭舔了一下，昆汀鬆開嘴裡含住的東西，轉過頭輕輕的拍了下彼得的臉頰。

「就只知道舔，都不知道要擴張。」昆汀不滿的說，他的手圈住兩人的陰莖「真菜。」

彼得什麼話也都不敢說，聽了昆汀的話乖乖的伸手指進去摁壓腸道，手指一根一根的加著，昆汀的喘息聲越來越重。

「好了可以了。」

昆汀轉身面向彼得，將彼得的慾望對準穴口後慢慢的往下沉，直到整個性器深入他的後穴，全根沒入之後昆汀歎了一口氣緩慢的動作著，手撐在彼得的大腿上，他一上一下的動著，眉頭微蹙鬢角帶著一點薄汗，彼得反射性的咽了口口水。

「很好看……」

「又再說什麼瘋話？真是的。」

昆汀哼了一聲，上下的速度也越來越快，到最後還不滿足的抓起彼得的手讓他抓緊自己的腰好能進到更深的地方。

彼得緊緊的抓住昆汀的腰，啪啪啪的肉體撞擊聲一下比一下還要響亮，手指掰開昆汀的臀瓣故意的在兩人的結合處碰了幾下，快到頂點的昆汀被這麼一刺激就射在彼得的小腹上，緊縮的腸肉帶來的強烈快感忍不住的彼得深深地射進昆汀的穴內。

喘了幾口氣之後昆汀不屑的開口嘲諷彼得。

「早洩男。」

被罵的莫名其妙的彼得滿頭霧水，最後為了自證自己不是早洩男，他把昆汀按在床鋪上用背後式狠狠的操了那正向外滴著精液的屁眼，彼得委屈的一邊咬著昆汀的脖頸一邊猛力的幹他，在他的背上留下一個又一個清晰且鮮紅的咬痕。

隔天被操到連床都下不了，躺在床上享受彼得餵食的昆汀暗自的在心裡想著，嗯，適當的刺激果然可以有更好的效果，只是可惜了前幾天別人送的電影票。

果然比起看電影自己更喜歡粗暴的性愛，昆汀張嘴咬住彼得遞過來的蘋果，舌尖還暗示性的在蘋果上舔了幾下，只可惜小屁孩不能懂這個意思，真是不懂情趣的臭小孩，狠狠的咬了一口，昆汀卡滋卡滋的嚼著。

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇被寫歪的偷偷說點梗（？），我也不知道為什麼會這樣（嘆氣），所有關鍵字都輸在腦中了但是運轉的程式出了嚴重差錯（捂臉）。


End file.
